


Peace and Quiet

by EroticCodependency (Enakshi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enakshi/pseuds/EroticCodependency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watches Dean sleep. No it's not creepy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

   


If you want you can also read it on [tumblr](http://eroticcodependency.tumblr.com/post/146441002460/peace-and-quiet)

* * *

   


   


Dean looks so peaceful, now.

 

That is his first thought upon waking up.

 

Sam traces the faint laugh lines that had appeared at the corners of Dean’s eyes, a smile touching his lips as he remembered how Dean had bitched about them when Sam had first pointed them out, said the made him look old. Sam had sat back on the edge of the bed watching his brother rave, thankful for the reminder that they were growing old, thankful that they were still alive to grow old.

Dean was asleep now, on his stomach and face turned towards him. Right arm flung lazily over Sam, left arm, out of sight.

Sunlight streamed in through the window behind Sam, spilling in through the threadbare white curtains.

Sam’s fingers traced the barely-there freckles, on the bridge of his nose, dusted over his cheeks, till his fingers reached his hairline.

Sam called them cute; gorgeous, in the privacy of his own mind.

Dean called them – he didn’t call them anything really. He vehemently denied their existence.

 

Sam patted down the hair on the top of Dean’s head, then fluffed it up again.

White hairs.

Not many, just a few, he could count them on the fingers of one hand, but they were there.

Dean didn’t pay much attention to them, Sam adored them

 

He adored most things about Dean, though.

 

 

Dean’s waking up always happened quickly. No waking up in stages for him. He would wake up at the slightest noise or disturbance, so Sam wasn’t he least bit surprised when Dean’s clear voice (a tad bit gruff maybe) cut through the still morning air.

“Awake already?”

Sam grinned, bumping his nose to Dean’s, hand sliding down to grab Dean’s ass.

 

“Morning sunshine”

 

Dean rolled over onto his back, face still turned towards Sam.

“Up with the sun again, eh, Sammy”

 

Sam slid his hand down Dean’s face, brushing over his cheek bones, and cupped his jaw. Pressing his lips to Dean’s in a chaste morning kiss, he mumbled, right up against his lips, “I’m calling in for a day-off.”

Dean tugged Sam’s lower lip into his mouth and bit down on it. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Dean watched Sam climb on top of him, straddling his hip, leaning down with an elbow braced beside Dean’s head and the other buried in his hair, bringing his face close to Dean’s so their noses were nestled next to each other and his long hair brushed Dean’s temple.

 

Dean grinned and brushed his knuckles over Sam’s cheek bones, sliding them through his hair.

 

“Hell yeah!”

* * *

   


   


  


**Author's Note:**

> Dunno where I was going with this one. Oh well.
> 
> Kudos if you liked! :)


End file.
